Celebración
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Que ocurriría si el Agente Shaffer en vez de buscar la célula madre con Jamie hubiera tocado en la puerta de la habitación de Jackson Oz.


El Agent Shaffer tocó la puerta un par de veces. Jackson aún mojado, recién salido de bañar, abrió la puerta. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, Shaffer al ver a Jackson sólo cubierto con una toalla blanca a la altura de su pelvis y Jackson al ser descubierto así por Shaffer.

"¡Hola! ¿Sabes a dónde está Jamie?", preguntó el Agente Shaffer buscando con la mirada a la chica en la habitación detrás de Jackson.

"No está aquí", dijo Jackson,

"Vamos, no me mientas. ¿Está en el baño verdad?".

"No, está en la cafetería".

"¿Enserio? Pensé que estarían celebrando. ¿Sí sabes a lo que me refiero?", dijo Shaffer guiñando un ojo.

"¿Celebrando qué?".

"Por favor. Ahora Jamie tiene la suficiente evidencia para poder demandar a Reiden Global ¿O no?".

"Sí, no lo había visto así".

"Y por eso pensé que te estaría montando como loca", dijo sonriendo Shaffer.

"¿Jamie y yo? No, como crees".

"¡Es una linda chica!", dijo indignado Shaffer.

"Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario", se defendió Jackson.

"Y tú luces bien", dijo el agente mirando los ojos verdes de Jackson.

"¿Eso crees?", preguntó Jackson entrando en el juego de Shaffer.

"Sí sólo mírate", dijo Shaffer señalando el atlético cuerpo de Jackson. "Además de tus múltiples cualidades".

"¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles?".

"Si voy a enumerarlas todas, creo que sería mejor que entre porque puede que tarde".

"Sospecho que en realidad buscas un pretexto para que celebremos juntos". Dijo sonriendo Jackson.

"Que perspicaz eres", dijo Shaffer lanzándose a atacar los labios de Jackson.

Mientras el agente se encargaba de deshacerse de la toalla de Jakson, este cerró la puerta tras de Shaffer. El agente arrojó desnudo a Jackson sobre la cama y bajó a besar el formado cuerpo de Jackson, raspando sus labios contra la abundante velocidad de aquel torso. El recorrido de sus besos lo hizo sin orden, azaroso y caótico, desesperado por saborear toda la pie de Jackson a la vez. Luego se levantó, deslizó el nudo de la corbata, quitándosela con rapidez. Jackson se apresuró a deshacer la hebilla del cinturón de Shaffer. El agente se quitó su sacó mientras que Jackson ya se estaba encargando de desabotona su camisa, besando cada centímetro de piel liberado de la ropa. Shaffer ayudó a Jackson a quitarse su camisa, Jackson entonces se encargó de dejar caer el pantalón y la ropa interior, sin dejar de besar el masculino torso del agente.

Una vez desnudo, Shaffer le dio la vuelta a Jakson, poniéndolo en cuatro patas. Puso su lengua sobre la espalda baja del chico, muy cerca de su trasero y comenzó a deslizarla a lo largo de su columna vertebrar, en un solo movimiento lento y firme, llegando hasta su nuca.

"Estas listo para gemir como perra", dijo el agente al llegar a la nuca de Jackson.

Jackson asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No te escucho", dijo Shaffer.

"Sí", dijo Jackson.

"Se dice: sí amo", corrigió Shaffer.

"Sí amo".

Entonces el agente se puso detrás de Jackson, tomándolo por la cintura, y sin mayores precauciones se introdujo en su interior en un solo golpe. Jackson dio un grito de dolor. Pero eso no detuvo a Shaffer quien, tomando a Jackson de los hombros, comenzó embestirlo sin tregua alguna por varios minutos hasta que Shaffer terminó.

"Esto todavía no acaba", dijo Jakson cuando Shaffer se alejó de él.

"¿Todavía quieres más?", preguntó orgulloso Shaffier.

"Sí, me gustó tú idea de alguien rebotando cómo loca sobre mí ¿qué te pareces si eres tú?", sugirió Jackson.

Shaffer lo miró con despreció, Jackson pensó que se había molestado pero para su sorpresa Shaffer subió sobre él.

"Oh, sí", dijo Jackson cuando Shaffer se empaló en su miembro y comenzó a cabalgarlo con furia.

Jackson estaba extasiado, no sólo por ver a aquel masculino hombre sufriendo al clavarse en su miembro, si no por la estrecha y cálida cavidad del agente. Minutos después Jackson llegó, derramando su esencia en el interior de Shaffer.

"Deberías de darte un baño", dijo Shaffer inclinándose a besar a Jackson, "Adelántate, yo te alcanzo después".

"Me gusta tú idea", dijo Jackson dirigiéndose al baño, "No tardes".

.Jackson salió del baño después de esperar por varios minutos al agente, y pudo ver a Shaffer vestido a punto de salir de la habitación con el contenedor de la célula madre en la mano.

"¿Qué haces?", preguntó Jackson haciendo que Shaffer saliera corriendo de la habitación, "Maldito bastardo", dijo al deducir lo que estaba pasando: Shaffer lo había usado para conseguir la célula madre.

Poniéndose los calzoncillos salió corriendo detrás del agente, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo del hotel hasta la escalera de servicio. El agente empezó a bajar corriendo por las escaleras pero al ver que Jackson lo perseguía dio un par de disparos en su contra. Jackson pudo cubrirse ocultándose detrás de las escaleras, pero al ver que Shaffer escapaba saltó por el barandal cayendo sobre el agente. Ambos rodaron por las escaleras cayendo el arma de las manos de Shaffer. Jackson estuvo a punto de tomarla pero el agente lo jaló de los hombros alejándolo de la misma. Jackson le dio un codazo en el rostro y pudo tomar el arma. Pero Shaffer no se lo dejó tan fácil y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara, haciendo que Jackson dejara caer el arma.

"Esto es sexy, ¿no?", dijo Shaffer al someter el cuerpo húmedo y casi desnudo de Jackson bajo de él.

Jackson giró, haciendo que los dos cayeran por las escaleras. Pero para infortunio de Jackson, Shaffer volvió a caer sobre de él y rápidamente comenzó a molerlo a golpes. El agente tomó a Jackson de los hombros para besarlo, el chico estaba casi inconsciente.

"Te penetraré a aquí mismo", dijo Shaffer retirando los calzoncillos de Jackson.

Bajando un poco sus pantalones sacó su miembro y lo insertó en las entrañas de Jakson una vez más. Jackson intentó resistirse pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, así que Shaffer lo atacó sin compasión alguna. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, Shaffer salió de él, Jackson aprovecho para subir sus calzoncillos. El agente se puso de pie masturbándose hasta que derramó su semilla sobre el cuerpo molido de Jackson.

"Eso te enseñara a que yo soy el que tiene el control.", dijo Shaffer después de abrochar su pantalón y antes de darle una patada.

"Aléjate de él bastardo", dijo una voz femenina.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver la procedencia de la voz, era Jaime, que estaba a varios peldaños arriba de ellos. El arma estaba justo a medio camino entre los dos. Shaffer corrió por el arma pero Jamie la alcanzó primero y viendo la cercanía del agente disparó asustada varias balas contra Shaffer. El cuerpo del agente cayó sin vida a un lado de Jackson.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó alterada Jamie, "¿Te hizo algo?".

"No", mintió Jackson, "Estoy bien".

¿Seguro?, dijo Jamie aún con el arma en las manos.

"Sí, sólo vámonos de aquí", dijo Jackson.


End file.
